Rencontre impossible
by NotreDame
Summary: Qu’arriverait-il si Lady Cassandra et Ursula Blake se rencontraient ? Oneshot, spoilers épisodes La fin du monde et L.I.N.D.A. Le docteur qui apparaît est le 10ème.


Synopsis : qu'arriverait-il si Lady Cassandra et Ursula Blake se rencontraient ? Oneshot, spoilers épisodes _La fin du monde_ et _L.I.N.D.A. _Le docteur qui apparaît est le 10ème.

Disclaimer : la série Doctor Who appartient à la BBC, ceci n'est qu'une fiction à but non lucratif.

_Rencontre impossible_

L'idée venait de Rose. Elle avait remarqué l'étrange similitude de situation entre Lady Cassandra et Ursula Blake, deux femmes pourtant très différentes, et elle avait suggéré au Docteur de provoquer une rencontre entre elles pour voir si cela pouvait avoir des conséquences positives. Légèrement sceptique, le docteur s'était laissé convaincre, ainsi qu'Ursula, qui avait très envie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Le plus réticent avait été Elton Pope mais Ursula avait apparemment trouvé les bons arguments pour le convaincre.

Le Docteur avait donc arrangé un rendez-vous, voyageant dans le temps jusqu'à un an avant la fin de la Terre avec Rose, Elton et Ursula et faisant croire à Cassandra qu'on allait lui présenter une invitée de marque. C'est ainsi qu'on introduisit Ursula comme « Dame Ursula Blake ». Pendant un instant, les deux femmes se dévisagèrent, plus ou moins stupéfaites. Lady Cassandra ressentit de la jalousie. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour être la femme la plus mince, la plus fine de la galaxie, et voici qu'elle rencontrait une rivale ! Elle tenta d'étouffer ces sentiments. Pour avoir décidé d'être aussi menue, cette femme devait sans doute avoir une personnalité très intéressante.

Ursula, en revanche, ressentit un vif mouvement de sympathie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui vivait dans une situation aussi contraignante que la sienne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, espérant qu'elles deviendraient copines. « Salut ! Je m'appelle Ursula. »

« Je suis Lady Cassandra O'Brian point Delta Dix-sept », laissa tomber Cassandra de son éternel ton condescendant, avant de raconter pour la millième fois le récit de sa vie. Ses parents avaient été les derniers humains enterrés dans le sol de la Terre, elle avait été mariée trois fois…

« Vous avez des enfants ? » s'enquit Ursula, passablement déroutée.

« Mon Dieu non, heureusement ! Être déformée pendant neuf mois, quelle horreur… »

Ursula plissa le front. Elle comprenait très bien qu'on puisse ne pas vouloir d'enfant, mais le mot « horreur » lui semblait un peu excessif. Elle cherchait en vain un sujet de conversation. En même temps, la « femme-trampoline » dévisageait soigneusement la « femme-dalle » et comptait les imperfections. De grosses lunettes, des sourcils épais, le menton saillant… Tout compte fait, elle n'était pas si belle que ça. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse un compliment. « Vous êtes très mince », fit-elle remarquer.

Ursula, qui n'était pas idiote et commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait affaire à une folle, comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment et essaya de le lui retourner. Mais que lui dire ? Impossible de prétendre qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux, que sa robe lui allait à ravir, qu'elle adorait ses chaussures… « Vous aussi… » finit-elle par articuler. « Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes… »

« Un petit moment, oui… » répondit Cassandra avec une note d'orgueil dans sa voix. « J'ai dû passer par 706 opérations pour parvenir à ce résultat. »

Ursula eut froid dans le dos (façon de parler). « Mon dieu… vous étiez malade ? Il a fallu vous retirer des tumeurs et tout était… »

« Non ! C'est uniquement la quête de l'esthétisme qui m'a fait parvenir à ce résultat magnifique ! Pas vous ? »

Ursula, qui était loin de la trouver magnifique, se sentit gênée. « A vrai dire, non. J'ai été absorbée par un monstre de l'espace. Moi et mes amis avons réussi à le tuer mais je me suis trouvée aspirée dans le sol. On a réussi à sauver mon visage in extremis. »

« C'est… très intéressant », laissa tomber Cassandra, qui ne trouvait pas cela intéressant du tout.

« Le pire, c'est que trois de mes meilleurs amis se trouvaient dans le monstre, eux aussi. Ils n'ont pas survécu. »

En prononçant ces mots, Ursula eut un pincement au cœur. Même si elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas sa faute si Mr Skinner, Bridget et Bliss étaient morts, ils lui manquaient et elle s'était parfois demandé pourquoi c'était elle qui avait survécu et pas eux. Elton et elle allaient parfois se recueillir à l'endroit où ils étaient partis, la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait.

Et puis, ils avaient réalisé que quelqu'un d'autre allait devoir souffrir encore plus qu'eux : Elizabeth, la fille de Bridget, la fugueuse qui ne savait pas qu'elle avait perdu sa maman. Ils avaient tout fait pour la retrouver. Elton s'était fait aider par un copain bricoleur et avait fabriqué un appareil spécial pour permettre à Ursula de téléphoner sans l'aide de personne. Lui-même avait interrogé directement tous les gens susceptibles de retrouver sa trace. Ils avaient fini par apprendre que la pauvre Elizabeth était morte dans un centre de désintoxication. En souvenir de Bridget, ils allèrent fleurir sa tombe.

Ils avaient également décidé de terminer le roman de M. Skinner. Tous les soirs, ils discutaient inlassablement du tour à donner à l'intrigue, commentaient la façon dont les personnages devaient agir, se chamaillaient et finissaient par écrire, chacun leur tour, une phrase sur deux. Le résultat, infâme, les faisaient beaucoup rire.

Récemment, Elton avait décidé qu'il fallait également rendre hommage à Bliss, ce que sa copine avait approuvé. Il avait acheté « _La sculpture pour les nuls_ » et parlait de se procurer de la glaise, des colorants et de quoi fabriquer du papier mâché. Ursula savourait d'avance les bons moments qu'ils allaient passer à reproduire les créations de leur amie.

Lady Cassandra ne remarqua pas la nuance de tristesse dans la voix d'Ursula à l'évocation des disparus de L.I.N.D.A. N'importe qui aurait manifesté de l'intérêt ou de la compassion, mais elle ne se considérait pas comme n'importe qui. Elle avait enterré trois maris, vu des centaines de gens mourir au fil des siècles et cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle préférait même ne pas fréquenter trop de gens : il est tellement triste de devoir regarder des personnes laides ! « Vous êtes mariée ? » s'enquit-elle pour détourner la conversation.

Ursula, qui espérait pouvoir parler de L.I.N.D.A., se sentit offensée par le changement de sujet mais préféra ne pas insister. « Oui. Non. Enfin, j'ai un copain, on n'est pas mariés mais c'est tout comme. Il est génial ! Il s'appelle Elton, comme le chanteur. »

« A propos de chanteur, je possède un i-pod unique en son genre. Comme vous êtes une invitée de marque, j'aimerais vous en faire profiter », laissa tomber Cassandra, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un chanteur prénommé Elton.

Un serviteur mit le juke-box en marche. Cassandra s'attendait à ce qu'Ursula s'émerveille devant cet instrument unique. Cependant, en entendant les premières mesures de _Mr Blue_ _Sky_, Ursula éclata de rire. « Ça alors, c'est la chanson préférée de mon copain ! »

« Il est riche ? » s'enquit Cassandra, passablement énervée par ce manque d'intérêt.

« Hein ? Ni riche, ni pauvre, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

De derrière la porte, le Docteur, Rose et Elton n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Rose réalisait à quel point son idée n'était pas si bonne que ça et sa mine déconfite faisait peine à voir. Elton décida que cela suffisait comme ça. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser », dit-il en entrant sans se faire annoncer, « je dois ramener Dame Ursula Blake chez nous. » Et sans attendre les protestations de sa copine ni celles de son interlocutrice, il souleva celle-là dans ses bras, lui colla un baiser plein de tendresse sur la joue et sortit sans cérémonie.

Cassandra suffoqua. « Dites à votre serviteur de vous ramener immédia… Humidifiez-moi, humidifiez-moi. » Elle s'efforça de garder son calme tandis que la femme-dalle lui criait que c'était son petit copain, pas son serviteur. Si elle s'énervait de trop, elle risquait d'attraper des rides ! Après tout, elle n'avait rien à envier à cette femme même pas belle et probablement pas riche qui n'avait que son amoureux pour lui faire des bisous tandis qu'elle, Lady Cassandra, disposait de dizaines de serviteurs grassement payés qui l'humidifiaient à chaque fois qu'elle leur en donnait l'ordre.

Elle était riche. Belle. Et ça, ça pouvait bien acheter l'amour. Et le reste, elle s'en foutait.

Plus tard, dans le Tardis, Rose présenta ses excuses à Elton et Ursula. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous imposer ça », reconnut-elle. « C'était une très mauvaise idée. »

« Tu ne nous a rien imposé du tout », protesta Ursula. « Et je dois avouer que c'était assez intéressant. »

Elton, qui se méfiait toujours de ce que le Docteur pouvait lui apporter, se rembrunit. « Tu as trouvé ça intéressant ? »

« Au moins, je peux me dire que je ne serai jamais comme elle. »

L'idée fit sourire Elton. « T'es pas croyable, toi… Docteur, est-ce qu'on pourrait être rentrés avant huit heures ? Ursula et moi, on avait prévu une soirée en amoureux… »

_La fin…_


End file.
